


calamity calms

by mad_marquise



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Making Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 20:39:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13349109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mad_marquise/pseuds/mad_marquise
Summary: It's their first real blowout fight. It takes quite a toll on them both.





	calamity calms

**Author's Note:**

> happy new yearrrr! my first fic of the year is inspired by a mix of two things: real-life struggles between myself and my loved ones, and the song 'en el muelle de san blas' by mana.

Bruce wakes up by the sea.

The sand is thick and heavy beneath him. He coughs and sits up slowly, grains of sand crumbling off his face, the rest stubbornly sticking to his back and arms.

It’s high tide, the waves steadily growing bigger and bigger, moving closer and closer up the shore. Bruce listens to the sound of the ocean, and breathes.

“I tried to follow you, but you wouldn’t listen.”

Bruce whips his head around. 

It’s Thor, in all his golden splendor.

He’s disheveled, wearing ratty old sweats and a threadbare tee, his hair loose and limp, and yet, he’s still a vision. The afternoon sun behind him casts him in a slight silhouette as he makes his way towards Bruce.

“Last night,” Thor says, as he comes closer. “We were fighting. In the midst of everything, you transformed, and then took off. I went after you, but you were adamant about being left alone.” He stops in front of Bruce, and from his pants pocket, he pulls a small, thin blanket, which he unravels and gently drapes over Bruce’s shoulders. Thor sits down cross-legged in the sand beside him, and looks out at the sea. 

Bruce stares at him, clutching the edges of the blanket. The pieces start coming together. Snatches of a brutal argument flood back into his mind...

_ His heart hurting. His blood boiling. Thor’s blue eyes looking colder than Bruce had ever seen.  _

_ And screaming, so much screaming back and forth, words that burned his throat and tongue. _

_ And then seeing green, and then Bruce was gone. _

Bruce sighs. He turns to watch the water again.

“So, how did you find me?” He asks. “I don’t even know where this is.” Bruce knew the beach was big, but there seemed to be nothing of their SHIELD-instated campsite or any human life besides the two of them in the vicinity.

“Well,” Thor says, “I scoured the area. I knew you were upset, but I knew that you knew the mission was too important to abandon, so I had a feeling you wouldn’t go some impossible distance away.”

“That’s me,” Bruce replies, smiling wryly. “Married to my work.”

Thor hums. “And that’s something I’ve always admired about you.”

The words hang in the air.

Bruce heats up all over.

“Huh,” he says. “So I’m not a ‘useless workaholic recluse’...?”

Thor winces. “Of course not.” He reaches for Bruce’s hand, and Bruce lets him take it. “And I’m not really a ‘stubborn asshole with a hero complex’, right?”

Bruce snorts. “Oh, you’re stubborn, all right,” he replies. “You’ve got a stubborn streak a mile long. But you’re not an asshole. Nor do you have a hero complex. You’ve humbled. You’re just the hero.” 

Thor laughs, squeezes his hand. “So are you. You’re a hero to myself, and to more people than you realize. More people than you allow yourself credit for, I think.”

Thor’s words loosen something in Bruce’s chest.

“We were both out of line last night,” Bruce says. “So we still have to talk about this properly, later.”

“I know.”

Thor brings their joined hands to his lips and kisses each of Bruce’s knuckles, heedless of the bits of sand still clinging to his skin.

The tide comes in and splashes their feet.

**Author's Note:**

> comments/constructive critique always appreciated!  
> hmu @brotherlode if you wanna talk about marvel and 80s movies and pop culture w/me!


End file.
